The Test Hunger Games
by shippudensakura9
Summary: 24 unsuspecting soldiers from the rebellion are put in the nuclear remains of District 13, to fight to the death. I will be excepting 3 tributes to follow throughout the story. You can leave them through review, or PMing me! P.S. HIATUS
1. Introduction

**The Test Hunger Games**

After the constant pain and suffering brought to the Districts from the capitol, they have decided to rebel. Every District will team up, and defeat the Capitol.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem, we have brought you to this broadcast for one reason. For freedom. We need to stop the capitol from the pain their causing us, and fight for our rights! Every District will make an army of their bravest, strongest, and most intelligent soldiers, and we will take down the capitol!"

Cheers and roaring is heard throughout the crowd. They actually thought they'd be able to do defeat the capitol. They had made their plan perfect, and had organized the perfect army as well. Filled with Air Forces, Navies, and Marines, they had the advantage on land, air, and water. That was until, the stronger Districts backed out.

First was District 2, the strongest of them all. They figured if they lost, they'd have the trust of the capitol in the future to keep their District safe. They still participated in the rebellion though, so they'd receive punishment, just not as severely as the others. Second, was District 1. They had always been cowards. Dealing with luxuries, they'd always hated the "dirty life." They would not receive much punishment at all, because although they backed out later, they had the most money.

Last to back out was District 4. This shocked the remaining soldiers. They had been their only sources for fighting on water, and they had lost their greatest source of power.

So the remaining Districts: 3, and 5 through 13 fought. When District 13 let out the Atomic Bomb on the capitol, the capitol was wounded horribly. Still, they wanted revenge on District 13. They let out the Nucleus Bomb on District 13, destroying it all together. This caused the districts to lose their greatest and strongest source of all. The remaining districts we picked off one by one. District 5, then 6, then 3, then 9, then 11, then 12, then 10, then 7, then 8.

District 8 was the most protected district of all secretly, but on first sight, you'd think they were the weakest, which was the rebel's goal. District 8 had no resources. They couldn't fight at all. They could only make defenses, not offenses. So that was the main rebellion district.

The fight had been lost, but the Districts hoped that someday, they would succeed…

_The President: POV_

"So sad, they actually thought they'd be able to defeat us!" The president gloats in laughter.

"They deserve punishment, those Districts. We did nothing but help them, and supply them with necessities. Then they rebel? Pain and suffering they have brought to the capitol. So many people killed, so many families torn apart by such madness. So many innocent children slaughtered…"

The president sits in his office. The rebellion is almost over.

"Mr. President Sir, we have a suggestion for the punishment you mentioned: Every year, the Districts shall all be sent to a wasteland for a month, and are made to survive on their own. This will be broadcasted on-"

"No. Not interested. They need to suffer far greater than that. They need to loose loved ones like we have lost loved ones. They need to have their children killed like ours have been. We need for their families to be torn apart, and need to take away their necessities."

"Then how about if we take one member of every family from each district, and have those family members fight against each other."

"Hmmm. That's it! I like that idea, but it needs tweaking. We'd wipe out Panem if we did that every year, and once every 10 years or 5 years isn't often enough… How about we choose two or three people from each district, and have them… fight to the death!"

"Yes Mr. President Sir! That's it. One boy and one girl from each district shall be put in an open area, to fight to the death!"

"Yes then, that's what we will do, but how will we test it?"

"Easy, we'll have a Hunger Games with one male, and one female soldier we've captured from each district, and hold the games in the new, destroyed District 13! It's a perfect plan!"

"There should be a winner though, for pleasing our Capitol so greatly with their sacrifice, and then they shall receive fame, and glory. Their district shall get a small feast, but with what we're going to take away from them, a small feast will be a mountain of food!"

"It should also be broadcasted on television Mr. President Sir."

"Yes, I agree with you! This way we get to see their suffering, and look back upon it in the years following.

So they did exactly what they said they'd do. Districts 1 through 12 will fight out in a battle to the death. Only one winner will prevail, and the districts will truly suffer!

So guys, I have absolutely no people reading this at the moment, but LETS SEE IF THIS IS ANY GOOD! I'll except 3 tributes to watch through the story. If only one, two, or none sign up, this will be a regular games, not controlled by anyone!

If you do sign up, I want you to give:

Name (First and Last:

Age (12-18):

Gender:

District:

Appearance:

Reaped/Volunteered? Why (If volunteered):

Related to any past victors? Know any past victors?:

Interview Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Arena Outfit:

Preferred Death:

Career?/Alliance? If yes, with who?:

Romance? How would you like it to be?:

Why you should win the Games?:

Personality? How he/she is portrayed in the Interview?:

Talent(s)?:


	2. District 1 Reaping

The Tributes

Note: Cecelia and Woof are named after the District 8 tributes in Catching Fire. I'm not stealing them! I will explain how the older Cecelia and Woof got their names from here This is my theory of how she got a modern name, other than Glimmer or Cato!

One male and one female soldier from each district were captured by the capitol each one, the strongest of their districts. Districts 1, 2 and 4 still had to participate, for participating in the rebellion in the first place.

Male first, then Female

_District 1: Platinum Denegee and Sorsa Denegee_

_District 2: Mitchell Sonat and Alison Persian_

_District 3: Richard Stencil and Strawberry Kingston_

_District 4: Tsunami Battle and Swanna Monstolo_

_District 5: John Gerald and Jenna Sterling_

_District 6: Solar Johnson and Luna Dentea_

_District 7: Hickory Woodard and Ember Zei_

_District 8: Woof Jerard and Cecelia Lotus _

_District 9: William Conaway and Quinoa Foster _

_District 10: Hasting Yelou and Christina Stamelli_

_District 11: Nate Desanges and Junnell Joseph_

_District 12: Brian Stamous and Mary Bell_

"Perfect. Every one of these soldiers has caused immense damage against us. Good job Alittery."

"Thank you Mr. President Sir. We have gone through this list several times, and decided these were the worst offenders of Panem. We will break the news to them in order by district. The Games will be held next week."

"Good. I am very happy to see how well this has evolved. We need to design the area where they'll fight."

"We've already planned that out Mr. President Sir! We are planning to put all the supplies throughout the battle field, and we've decided to call it an 'Arena' to make it sound more exuberant."

"Actually, I think that you should put all the supplies at the beginning. That way they'll be a vast fight at the beginning. I like the idea of calling it an 'Arena.' Very clever."

"Thank you Mr. President Sir."

"Okay, so we must have a way to trap the soldiers in the 'Arena' to make sure they don't team up and run away."

"We've created new technology for that sir. There are magnetic fields that are surrounding District 13 right now. Nothing gets in or out."

"Excellent. You've outdone yourself indeed. You will be the Gamemaker. You will decide what happens in the games."

"Yes Mr. President Sir. Thank you Mr. President Sir!"

"Any mistakes though, and you know what your fate will be."

"Yes Mr. President Sir. I won't disappoint you."

"Very well. Bring in District 1. I want to break the news to them about how they only have 1/24 chance of winning!"

"Yes sir, they'll be right in!"

Platinum Denegee: District 1 POV:

Some Peacekeepers are forcing me into some dark cell, that's lacking luxury so greatly it's not funny. They open the cell, and through me it. I sit there for a couple minutes, ordering for them to let me out, and get me my fur coat. They won't. It's so fucking cold. They really need to heat their cells. It would be horrible to have people die of hypothermia, and stinking up my area. Hmmm… Why have they captured me? I've done nothing, other than one attack on the capitol. I lead the fight, and we may have destroyed the Northern part of the Capitol, but still… The Capitol is big…they'll have more space. I backed out early in the war anyway.

Then I remember my sister. Damn. She has horrible psychological problems, and that has made her a beast in fighting. She has something called Bi Loper syndrome or something like that. She really scares people. She may kill a person time to time, and maybe have killed my parents, and tried to slit my throat, but truly, she's harmless! In the war, she'll rip you to shreds, and then eat you, which really scared the capitol, and caused a few soldiers of mine to blow chunks all over our newly cleaned suits. Ughh… she gets annoying. She tries to kill me more than often, and maybe I shouldn't have shot her that day… It was so funny though, Our soldiers were screaming so hard that they were crying. One screamed so load, that Sorsa killed him! Haha.

"Platinum Denegee, you are being called in to see the president. You will be handcuffed, and then put in a strait jacket before you are called in."

"Is the jacket made of leather, or fur?"

"It's made of leather, yes."

"Then put me in it!"

I put on the jacket, and wow, my arms are so constricted. I can't move them whatsoever. And, my hands sticking out of the jacket are cuffed to each other. What fun. I can see Sorsa in a jacket too, but it's not leather like mine… It's stone! Wow she's in pain. She's struggling so much. I believe that the peacekeeper's ear in gone actually… We are put in the president's office, and he looks at me, then Sorsa.

"So it's the Denegee siblings! What fun. So guess what we're going to do with you guys here?"

"What" Sorsa spits.

"We're putting you in the nuclear remain to fight to the death with 22 other soldiers!"

"What?" we say simultaneously.

"You guys have one week to prepare yourselves. We will give you feasts, and let you show your strengths to the Gamemaker."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?"

"No. Now you will be put in your Pent House in the Soldier tower, and you get first floor! Worst view, but your first, so it makes up for it!"

"Wait, what are we do—"

I'm cut off abruptly, and sent to a hotel-like tower, and are thrown into the room with Sorsa.

Sorsa Denegee: District 1 POV:

Platinum is hopeless. He will never win these games. Me, I'm already strong enough to destroy all the soldiers from the other Districts. I love how everybody believes that I actually am Bi-Polar! Haha, this will be good. The only thing I have to worry about is Districts 2, 4, and 7. They are all strong, and District 7 is good with axes, which kind of scares me… Also, nuclear battlefield… another thing to worry about. Lucky me, I've already made permanent alliances with districts 2, and 4. I think the District 7 will join us too. Their even more vicious than I am! I'll still cross them. I will win these games and I will destroy Platinum. That day he shot me! Ha, he'll regret that. It didn't hurt, but it could've. I think of who may be in the Games with me.

Mitchell will for sure, he's the strongest. Tsunami too, he can pack a punch. Also, Nate from 11 was pretty strong, and maybe Jonah from 10. Or maybe Hasting. He's really strong, but so is Jonah. I'll find out on the day of the Games. One week from today. A letter pops out of the door slot, and Platinum opens it.

I read: _Hey tributes! Sorry for throwing that "Surprise" on you guys! Anyway, here is a list of the tributes!_

Wow, that was easy!

_District 1: Platinum Denegee and Sorsa Denegee_

_District 2: Mitchell Sonat and Alison Persian_

_District 3: Richard Stencil and Strawberry Kingston_

_District 4: Tsunami Battle and Swanna Monstolo_

_District 5: John Gerald and Jenna Sterling_

_District 6: Solar Johnson and Luna Dentea_

_District 7: Hickory Woodard and Ember Zei_

_District 8: Woof Jerard and Cecelia Lotus _

_District 9: William Conaway and Quinoa Foster _

_District 10: Hasting Yelou and Christina Stamelli_

_District 11: Nate Desanges and Junnell Joseph_

_District 12: Brian Stamous and Mary Bell_

So Hasting was chosen. Hickory was chosen. Crap he's the toughest guy I know. Cecelia and I… kind of hate each other. I kind of killed her brother, so she stabbed me, and I passed out. It was a whole big misunderstanding! Woof and Ember are the only other two who pop out to me. Woof can throw a spear AMAZINGLY and Ember can wield an axe like a samurai wields a sword.

So I give the list to Platinum, and head off to bed. I don't have many thoughts on these games, other then I'll win, and that Platinum and Cecelia are dead to me.

So guys, tell me what you think, and post a review! I will be continuing this whatever anyone says, so give me SUGGESTIONS!


	3. District 2 Reaping

**NOTE: I'm sorry it took me so long to update! It was pure laziness… Anyways, enjoy the next chapter!**

**Mitchell Sonat: District 2 POV**

Crap. That's the only thing my mind can process right now. I sit on a concrete floor, covered in dirt and blood. I have a big bump on my temple. I can't focus on what's going on, except for the gold coin sitting in my hand. I stare down at it, and look at its features. It has a big two in the middle, and a building on the back. A named in engraved on the top of the front. I see the name _Alison_ written in small letters. I stare blankly at the name. Not remembering anybody with that name. I scratch my head, and try to look back on my life.

I remember an unhappy childhood, filled with abuse and torture. I picture my mother, swinging at me with her medieval sword from the piece of armor that had been passed down in my family for centuries. I hated that armor. I couldn't look at it for five seconds without scowling. The memories the armor brought. A thought comes back into my head, about my adventures trying to bury it, and escaping that cruel world. It was in the middle of the summer. The thunder and lightning was raging down on my district. My mom was out at the bar. Probably passed out by the time I started digging. I take the armor down from the case it was hanging in, and take out to the woods. I smile at the armor. For once in my life I smile at it. It was a long, frozen moment of happiness. Then I brought the shovel down on the armor. I slammed it into the helmet, and chest guard. I take the sword and slam the shovel into it, so it's bent in half, then throw it into my fireplace. The melting metal represented my happiness. From forced into one spot, into freely able to spill over anything it wants. I go back outside and crack the armor. I pictured my mother in that armor, and hit it harder. I looked down to see several cuts all over my body, and a deep gash over my left calf. I was losing blood fast, but I quickly forget about it when I see the burn marks over my arms. I smile at this too. I start digging a hole, a hole so deep that I could easily fit 10 suits of armor in it. I throw the pieces of armor into the massive crater, and the shovel too. I kick the gravel and dirt back into the hole, and level it. I loved the feeling inside of me. It was a feeling of defiance, and freedom. I step back into my house and take my mom's best suitcase. I fill it with clothes and necessities. I don't take the things my mother had touched, so I wouldn't have any memory of her. I take my cell phone as well. I go into my mother's safe, and crack her code. The women was so drunk when she set the code, she let me do it. Figures. I reach in and take every ounce of money in there. I take about $2,000, and leave her jewelry there. When she dies, at least the poor will get something nice. I step to the front door and look back. I take my suitcase and throw it into the staircase. It collapses. Perfect! Now she'll have a broken down house and now money to fix it. I pick up my suitcase at look back at the now wrecked house. I write in blood on the door "_Revenge," _and step outside. I don't look back.

I walked to the city airport. When I step in, the warm air relaxes my muscles. I look at the next departing flight. "DISTRICT 4: 30 MINUTES." I walk up to the front desk, and ask for a ticket to District 4. She stares at me, and then my cut. "Do you need some help there little guy? You don't look so good." I smile back at her, the most sarcastic smile that's ever been smiled, and say "I can worry about myself. I'm 14." She frowns at me, and hands me my ticket. "How much?" I ask. "No charge. Any boy with who's strong enough to walk with that kind of injury deserves a free ride. I smile a true smile back and thank her. I walk down to the gates and take one last look at District 2. I looked forward to my new life in 4, but I'd miss a few things here. The skyscrapers, the flying cars, the food. I wouldn't have that in 4. I step onto the plane, and take my seat. The nurse brings me a big bandage and puts in on my leg. I look at her, wondering how she found out about that.

My life in 4 was amazing. I tried to join the army, and they let me in as soon as they saw the gashing cut on my leg. "Anybody who can walk on that should be a general!" they said. I practiced in the army until I was 16. I had become a general by then. They said I was the fastest one to ever become a general in the history of Panem most likely.

Then came the rebellion. I betrayed the other districts, and joined 1 and 2. I helped bomb district 3, and 5. The battles I led all turned out in victory. I was forced to come back to 2 to train their army. I saw my mother one last time. She smiles at me. I smiled at her. Then I shoved a knife through her throat. I joined 2's army as the General. We were about to bomb 6, when something horrible happened. A nuclear bomb was dropped on 1, 2, and 4. I remember the fire raining down over the district. The skyscrapers burned to the ground. The cars had melted. My old house was burning. A women ran up to me and pushed me out of the way of a burning branch. That was it. That was Alison. A coin had dropped from her pocket, and I picked it up. She stood up and smiled at me. I smiled back. Then my house collapsed on us.

I look up to see a guard approaching me. He opens my cell and pulls me out. I look around at the futuristic hallway. The doors slid open on command, and there were billboards that shifted shapes. I smiled at the new technology. Then I realized it had been here all along.

The guard uses a card to open up a door, and it slides open. I look in to see President Snow.

"Welcome Mitchell, would you like a drink?"

I take a bottle of water and open it.

"Why am I here?"

"Because of the Rebellion obviously!" he sneers.

"But I helped you. I took out 3 and 5 for you!"

"Yes, and that was very kind of you. We didn't need your help though! We could've wiped out the districts with the flick of a finger."

I stare at him in shock.

"Listen Mitchell, I want you to play a game. You have a week to prepare yourself mentally and physically.

"What type of game?"

"A game where you fight to the death! You'll get details in your tribute tower."

"Why would you ever do that?"

"I'm done answering questions. Take him away guys! Bring in Alison."

"Wha-" My question is closed off with the shut of the door.

**Alison Persian: District 2 POV**

I wake up with a headache. I stare around the dark room. I turn around to see 6 horizontal bars opening up.

"Come on. You're coming with us."

I stare up at them, and question. I take my leg and kick the right guard straight in the face, and knee the other one below the waist. I smile as the crouch down in pain. I run down the technical hall to see Mitchell being dragged away by some guards. I run up to the guards holding Mitchell captive, and knock them down. I smash open the door to the President's room, and force myself in.

"Alison! Looks like I need a new door. Take a seat!"

"Shut up you old hag. No one wants to hear you run your mouth."

"On the contrary. I think you'll like to hear this news. You're going to go into an arena with 23 other people, including Mitchell over there to fight to the death!"

"What?"

My question is silenced by a sharp pinch in my arm. Then I collapse onto the floor.

**Comment review, all that crap :D I'm trying to make my chapters a tad bit more interesting, so I'm improving.**


	4. District 3 Reapings

**Okay, so all the reapings are going to be the same, so I'm making them short and sweet. The training center chapters will be like 8 pages long on word, and the games will be similar. 11-13-12**

**Richard Stencil: District 3 POV**

I wake up. I'm in a strait jacket in front of President Snow. "Shit." I say out loud.

"Welcome Richie. How'd you sleep?"

"My head's killing me, but other than that I'm totally fine!" I mock.

"It only took 5 shots into both of your arms, your left leg, your hip, and your neck to sedate you!"

"That explains the scabs." I shoot a scowl at him.

"So Richie, why do you think you're here?"

"My district was bombed by that guy from 2, and you're here to tell me it was a dream?"

"Not exactly. I'm here to tell you about the rebellion. District 13 has been wiped out, and you guys are going to receive maximum punishment."

"You're going to kill me here right on the spot?" I glance nervously into his eyes to try to picture what he was thinking. I two altered blank pure white eyes staring back.

"No, that wouldn't be very fun wouldn't Richie?" He sneers.

"Then what are you doing to me?"

"We're putting you and 23 soldiers into the nuclear remains of District 13 to fight to the death. Don't worry though, one will come out!"

I stare blankly at him. I hadn't even noticed that my arms had broken free, and I was thrusting forward to attack president snow.

"Take him away guys!" He calls.

My cries are silenced by the closing of the door.

**Strawberry Kingston: District 3 POV**

I'm in District 13. I see a horn. I see dirt. I hear a ring. I stand there. Richie approaches me. He screams at me. He runs. I run. I black out.  
I wake up with a gasp. I'm at the President's desk. I stare at him and the other guards.

"How'd you sleep Strawberry?"

"I just had a horrible nightmare about Richie…"

"Well, I can tell you that dream was processed into your mind by that little chip on your forehead. I wanted to test it out on someone, and you're petite forehead was the only thing small enough!"

I blush and then look up.

"You'll be fighting to the death with 23 other people from the other Districts. Only one gets out. This one's boring. Can you bring in Tsunami? He's a man worth talking to!"

I blush again and try to process the information. I'm going to die soon. I'm going to have to fight against Richie and all my other friends. I walk out of the room and into my new home. I see the letter with the other soldiers that will fall. I hit Jenna's name and gasp. She was my ally. I hope to see her soon.

Short I know, but I wanted to get another one done today. I'm also too tired :P I'll probably post 4 and 5 tomorrow, and maybe 6, and everything else in the following days


	5. The Bloodbath

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE BLOODBATH**_

**Ember Zei District 7: POV**

I stand in front of my stylist. We shake hands, and he gives me a pat on the back.

"Don't worry dude, you'll be absolutely fine in the arena, I got you sponsors, the crowd loves you, you can actually fight, you're smart, I could go on! You're gonna kick some ass bud!"

I loosen up a bit. I hear a woman say 30 seconds and I tense up again.

"I can't do this Zen. I just can't… I'm going to have to kill people who fought by my side and helped me. I can't do this, I can't do this, I can'-

"SHUT UP EMBER. You need to focus. It's your life, or someone who wants to take yours, it's your choice."

"10 seconds"

I step into the circular transparent tube. My stylist solutes, then smiles while he gives me a thumbs up. All of the sudden, I'm moving upward, and I can't see my stylist anymore. It will be the last time I eve- not Ember, you gotta be confident. I soon can see light, but not much light. I am risen onto land, and my tube stops rising. I see the other tributes. Some look confident, others look scared. I'm most likely apart of the scared group. I see a golden horn in the middle of the field. Surrounding it are backpacks, weapons, and supplies. There are no firearms. I try to get rid of the panic fluttering inside my chest, and it goes away quickly. I see that the timer on the top of the horn has already reached its final 30 seconds. My last 30 seconds of freedom until I'm let into the radioactive area of district 13. There are destroyed buildings, and ashes everywhere. The only source of shelter is a stone city to the south, but everyone will go there. I see mountains in the West, but many tributes may go there too. I see the timer is at its last 10 seconds and stare at an axe about 100 meters ahead of me. I need that axe to survive.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

I hear a gong, and step off my plate dashing as fast as I can to the battle axe. I already see blood on the ground and bodies, but I don't have enough time to identify them. I am almost at the axe, and I see Strawberry get hit to the floor by Hickory, and slashed across the face multiple times, and then her partner Richard tackled him. I reach the axe, but as soon as I'm there, I'm tackled. I swing the axe around and hear a female scream. It's Christina. I killed her. I see my axe covered in blood and her head on the floor. I didn't know her very well though, so it doesn't affect me as much as it should. It was actually kinda fun. I see her partner Hasting dashing toward me, and throw a knife. I jump to the side and dodge it, and decide to eliminate district 10. He takes out a sword, and we clash with our weapons. I cut his pinkie off, and her flinches while he cries in pain. I use this time to send the axe through his skull. The axe must've been sharper than I thought, because I sent the axe down the middle of the top of his head, and went down do his chest. I look as his brain and organs spill out of him, and I look for more opponents. I see Jenna in the distance with a backpack, shuriken, an axe like mine, and a wheeled suitcase. I wonder what's in it, and I pursue her.

**Solar Johnson District 6 POV**

I dash off my plate after the countdown ends, and run straight towards the horn with all the supplies. You'd think the other tributes would try to back away, and go to shelter immediately, but hell I was wrong. About 20 of the tributes follow me and grab supplies. I dash to a backpack, to see that Sorsa Denegee had already beat me too it. She also has a sword and a suitcase! I try to run away but she pursues me, and throws her sword. Risky move, but it paid off because it hit me in my Achilles heel, and I collapse to the ground. She stand above me sword raised, and I kick her in the crotch with my foot, but she doesn't budge at all. She brings the sword down with great force into my chest. I scream in pain, roll up into a ball. I see a man get an arrow through his head and fall to the ground gracefully. I want to die gracefully. I try to get the blood off of my body and stand up, but the sword wound in incredible. The fact I've survived this long is a sign that my final wish will come true. I stumble towards the man with an arrow through his head, and see him twitching. Brian Stamous, he's still alive. I take the tip of the arrow and break it off the shaft, then force it through his eye. He stops moving immediately. I see Cecelia with a bow and arrow in have and an arrow knocked in her bow. I stand towards her and put my arms down and close my eyes. The arrow makes contact with my left eye, and the last thing I think of is to fall gracefully. I'm dead before I hit the ground though.

**Richard Stencil District 3: POV**

I rise up in a glass tube into the disgusting air of 13. I glance around at the other tributes trying to piece together their feelings about this even. I shoot my head over to Strawberry who is directing her body at the Cornucopia horn in the center of our plates. The gong rings. That was fast. I run around the people fighting to the back of the Horn, and get a backpack. Strawberry follows me, but she is tackled by Hickory before she can get that far. I grab the closest weapon to me: a mace, and run to them. Hickory has already slashed Strawberry, but not anywhere fatal. I try to lift the mace, but it's far too heavy, so I throw it at him, and it only goes about 5 feet. I run towards her, jumping over my mace, and tackled Hickory, who finally slashed Strawberry's neck. I see Brian from 12 running up, and Hickory chases after him, and I grab Strawberry and run. She smiles at me before taking her last breathe. I drop her and decide to go to a sword a leave, but I'm tackled this time by Luna Dentea from 6. She has a spiked club she's holding above her he-

**Cecelia Lotus District 8: POV**

"Cecelia, don't panic! You're going to do just fine" Barbara says to me.

"Thanks Bar, but… I'm just… not confident. I have hopes and everything, but the odds are against me.

"Trust me Cecelia, you may not have sponsors, but you got a 10 in training! The other outlier districts were much lower than you."

The corners of my lips start to rise. "Thanks Bar." I say.

*10 seconds*

I hadn't even recognized the tube. I walk into it, and get a thumbs up from Barbara. Then I'm raised out of the safeness of the small cramped room, to the dimmed light of District 13. The whole area is covered in ashes and smells like plastic. I look over to see a huge golden horn in the middle of where we all stand. I see an axe in front of me, and a bow and arrows about 75 yards from me. I hear the gong, and run across the rocky ground to the axe and pick it up. I put the handle through my belt, and run towards the bow and arrow, when I'm tackled by Brian.

"What the hell are you doing Brian, it's me Cecelia!"

"Only one gets out Ce, and I'd have to kill you eventually."

He obviously doesn't see the axe I have. I unloop it and send it into his arm, and he releases me. I run towards the bow and arrow and pick it up. I knock one of the arrows, and shoot one at him. It goes through his skull, but I must've not gotten a fatal hit because he falls to the ground gracefully, but still breathing as well. Then I see Solar run up and pull the arrow out of him and stab him.

"That was my kill!" I scream, and then I shoot again. I hit his left eye and he falls to the ground, first peacefully, and then into an awkward position. I stare at his lifeless body for a moment, and turn around to see Jenna Sterling from 5 running away from Ember. I decide to secretly pursue them. I grab a backpack, and a suitcase that's light and run towards them.

**Mary Bell District 12: POV**

I had escaped from the Cornucopia fight just in time. I'd been pursued by Hasting from 10, but he was killed before he found me. I run about 2 miles before I decide to take camp. I sit down on a tree stump and start a fire. I catch a rabbit and cook it. Then I hear the Capitol's anthem, and see _The Fallen_ in fancy font across the sky. The first face I see is Richard and I gasp. I didn't want him to go. Then I see Strawberry and try to hold in the tears. I then see John from 5, and then Solar from 6. I didn't know them, but they should've lived. That is then followed by Hasting and Christina from 10, who I didn't know whatsoever. Then I see Brian, and I break down into tears. I sob loudly into the open night for about 20 minutes.

"I thought you said you were tough as nails Mary."

I turn around slowly in fear to see the Platinum and Sorsa, Alison and Mitchell, and Tsunami and Swanna. I try to run away, but Swanna is already behind me with sword in hand I throw my knife at Platinum, hitting him in the calf. Stupid! I just needed to hit him in a fatal spot, and I would've have an opening. I frown, and look up at Sorsa whose big purple eyes were looking down at me. She raises her sword, and I dodge it just in time I dash out through Mitchell and Alison, but Sorsa is too fast, and she tackles me on the floor. I sit there crying.

"Next time, don't give us your location with a fire and your crying, but wait, there won't be a next time!"

Crap, why am I so damn stupid! My life is going to pay for this now. I look into her dark purple eyes, and kick her in the stomach, and knock the wind out of her. I dash off and when I look back no one is there. I gasp, and climb a tree. We I get up there, Sorsa is already there, with a thick metal sword.

"Your choice: Decapitation or you can see if you'll be able to fly!" I stare at the ground below, but I'm too late, Sorsa had already swu-…

"The little bitch was an idiot! Setting a fire and crying so loudly! Plus, we got to see her, and her head fly!" A loud cannon noise goes off and startles everyone. Mary's face is shown in the sky, and the careers stay silent for a moment, almost sorrowfully, and then go back to camp at the cornucopia.

**John Gerald District 5: POV**

I am raised into the dull light of District 13 and take a breath of dirty air. I see in the inside of the Cornucopia Horn a large sword. Not many people will come here for supplies, I can do it. When the countdown is over, I start to run, but I hear a gong that startles me, letting everyone run ahead of me. I grunt and run ahead and go straight to the horn, but I see Sorsa Denegee take the sword I was about to get. I curse under my breath, and pick up a smaller sword, and run up to her. I swing and slash her thigh, and she falls to the ground. I raise my sword to swing again but she's too fast, and she cuts my chest; deep. I stumble to the ground and observe my wound, which is too deep to get a good measurement. That bitch broke my chest bone or whatever it's called. I'm already loosing conscience. The last thing I see is Brian Stamous being shot to the ground. I'm sorry Jen. I'm so sor, sorr, so…

**Okay guys if anyone is reading this (which I doubt) I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I HATE reapings so I'm not continuing them. **

**List of the dead:**

Bloodbath:

24th: John Gerald 5 Killed by Sorsa Denegee with sword

23rd: Brian Stamous 12 Killed by Solar with Arrow tip

22nd: Solar Johnson 6 Killed by Cecelia with arrow to the eye

21st: Strawberry Kingston 3 Slashed in the face and throat multiple times by Hickory

20th: Christina Stamelli 10 Killed by Ember Zei with axe

19th: Richard Stencil 3 Killed by Luna Dentea

18th: Hasting Yelou 10 Killed by Ember Zei with axe

Night of day 1

17th: Mary Bell 12 Killed by Sorsa Denegee by decapitation with sword

16th:

15th:

14th:

13th:

12th:

11th:

10th:

9th:

8th:

7th:

6th:

5th:

4th:

2nd Runner Up:

Runner Up:

Victor of the Test Hunger Games:


End file.
